I didn't do it! He did
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Logan and Lindy aren't related but Jasmine and Lindy are. Lindy is the popular sister and Jasmine is the shy sister. They both have a crush on Logan, who has no clue about Jasmine's feelings but he'd like to get to know her better, but Lindy doesn't want that at all. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Logan, Logan Watson.

Laid back, confident, cute and my sister's crush.

I am Jasmine Descartes and I have a huge crush on Logan Watson, but so does my sister Lindy.

Lindy is really popular and pretty, everybody loves her and everybody knows her.

I am usually revered to as ''Lindy's sister'' The only reason why I have friends is because my sister forced her friends to like me and accept me in their friend group.

We were hanging out in out basement as usual when Garrett said ''Logan you should get a girlfriend'' I almost choked and my sister twirled her hair. ''I know the just the candidate'' Lindy giggled. I just sat silent in the hope that we'd pass the subject. Logan looked at me ''Yeah me too'' He looked away at Garrett. Lindy moved to sit closer to Logan and smiled ''So you agree?'' Logan looked at me again and then back at Lindy ''I don't think I want a girlfriend right now'' Lindy's smile faded a bit.

''Alright than'' I stood up ''I need to go to the bathroom'' I walked upstairs and locked myself into the bathroom. I sat down on the ground, just to think.

He didn't want to be Lindy's boyfriend, that's a good thing, right?

But however, he didn't want to be anyone's boyfriend so it wasn't that great.

I should stop this, my sister had dibs on him, for sure. And he would never date me anyways.

I decided to get back down and when I did, the subject had past and they were talking about the disgusting food in the cafeteria.

I sat back in my chair and listened to the different opinions until I heard Logan's voice interrupting.

''What do you think Jasmine?'' I looked surprised, did Logan just asked ME what I tought about it?

''Eehm.. I think that they should at least have good food on one day, something like pizza day or something like that'' I looked at the ground.

''That's exactly what I tought!'' I heard Lindy saying those words, surprised that we shared the same opinion, even though she didn't even eat the cafeteria food. She just brought a salad from home.

Logan smiled at me ''I agree with Jasmine'' He comletely ignored Lindy's comment. And she was pissed.

''Jasmine, Lindy dinner!'' We heard our mother yell from the hall. ''Time to go'' Delia and Garrett stood up ''Logan, are you coming?'' ''Yeah sorry'' Logan stood up and they walked through the door all going home.

Lindy took me apart before going upstairs, ''Logan is mine, so you better back off'' She walked up the stairs ''We're coming!'' She looked at me again and whispered ''I'm watching you.''

**Sorry for making Lindy so mean! I really like Lindy but it would fit the story better. In the story Lindy and Jasmine are sisters and their last name is Descartes, Logan's last name is still Watson. Just to clear things up :)**

**I hope you all like the story and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

My sister? She's lovely.

But really scary. Especially when she wants someone.

We sat at the dinner table eating our dinner in silence. Until Lindy interrupted.

Our parents listened with interest to one of Lindy's great stories.

I hardly ate, cause of the mess that I'm making.

Liking Logan?

Lindy is the only person who actually knows me, she's the reason I have friends and she's the one who helps me.

I am betraying her with everything I do.

I felt awful. ''Can I go upstairs? Please?''

I stood up with the almost full plate in my hand.

''Of course honey, are you okay?''

''Just fine, thanks''

I walked to the kitchen and emptied my plate. I placed it in the dishwasher and got to my room.

I sat down on my bed and looked at the photobooth pictures we made a couple if weeks ago.

Logan stood next to me and Lindy, Garrett and Delia stood next to Lindy and we were all smiling happily.

It was a lovely day that day. We had some Ice cream and found a photobooth in the city.

It was Lindy's idea to go to the photobooth.

Everybody loved her idea of course. It was Lindy's idea.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard knocks on my door.

It was Lindy.

''Come in'' I looked at the ground and Lindy walked in.

''I'm sorry'' Lindy sat down next to me ''For what?'' I faced her and smiled.

''I should apologise, I don't want to ruin your plans. He's yours. All yours''

''Thanks Jazzy you're the best'' She gave me a hug and walked away again. ''see you later sweetie'

''Bye'' I grabbed my laptop and started doing my homework. I felt a little better after talking to Lindy. But I still had the feelings.

My Phone started ringing and without looking who called, I answered the Phone.

''With Jasmine''

I heard someone smirk.

''Excuse me, who is this?''

''It's Logan''

My heart started to beat faster and I was quite sure that he could hear it through the Phone.

Why in the world would Logan Watson call me?

'''Jasmine? Are you still there?''

''Yeah, s..sorry''

I smiled nervously. What's wrong with me?

''Would you like to, I mean, hang out sometime?''

''With the group?'' I cleared my throat. My heart was going to jump out of my chest if this conversation wouldn't end quickly.

I heard Logan laugh ''No, just us two''

I wanted to scream and cry. Just us two? What about Lindy?

I tried talking again but it was harder than Imagined.

''S..s..sure, I..I mean if you..really w..want to'' I started stuttering and my palms were getting sweaty.

If Lindy would ever find out, she'd kill me.

Literally.

''Awesome! what about tomorrow?''

I was about to scream soon.

''That sounds lovely'' I twirled a piece of my hair, not that he could see it, but still.

''Great, I'll pick you up at 7''

I giggled but then realised that if he was going to pick me up, Lindy would know.

''Wait! We can meet somewhere, or I'll pick you up.''

'Alright, tomorrow my house. At 7''

''Lovely, I'm looking forward to it''

''Me too, bye Jazzy''

''Bye Logan''

I hung up the phone and stopped myself from screaming.

I felt a bit guilty about the whole situation, but Logan was worth it.

I, Jasmine Descartes was going on a date with Logan Watson!

What if it's a bet? or a prank? I'll probably be humiliated.

But Logan is so sweet...He won't...Right?

He even had a nickname for me!

Jazzy. Isn't that adorable?

I was dreaming about me and Logan until I heard the voice of my mother, saying she had something for us.

I went downstairs to see my mother in the kitchen. Lindy and my father were already sitting at the table.

''What's going on?''

I smiled happily, something I usually don't do. My father noticed and looked surprised.

''Your mother tought it would be a nice idea to have some cupcakes and talk''

I sat down in front of Lindy and said ''That's a great idea! Who has a story?''

My parents and Lindy were surprised. I wasn't excited a lot and I didn't talk a lot either.

But here I was. Smiling from ear to ear, talking and laughing.

Something had changed, someone actually noticed me. Someone was finally interested in how I was doing,

and actually liked me, for me. And not because I'm Lindy's sister.

I took a bite from my cupcake and laughed. My dad just told a joke wich I would have ignored usually.

But that was the old Jasmine.

The new Jasmine was going to be herself. And finally be in the spotlight for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Can I wear this to school?

I can right? It's not bad or ugly.

Jasmine was looking in the mirror, she was wearing a mint-green blouse with a white and black polka dot skirt.

I look amazing. The girl smiled while looking in the mirror. ''I'm going to surprise everyone'' Jasmine went back to her room and straightened her hair.

''Jasmine, Lindy it's time for school!'' She heard her mom yell from downstairs, Jasmine couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces.

She applied a coat of pink lip gloss and got downstairs. Lindy was already there, eating breakfast. Her parents were talking to each other discussing some issues from the newspaper.

''Jasmine?'' Lindy looked up to see her sister, who's appearance completely changed. ''What are you wearing?'' Jasmine smiled, she knew that this would happen.

But she didn't mind it at all. ''I'm wearing something I like, I got it in the mall. Isn't it cute?'' Jasmine walked to the kitchen to get herself a bowl of cereal. Her mother looked up to see what Lindy was talking about and she got the biggest smile on her face.

''Darling you look amazing! Since when do you like those kind of clothes?!'' Jasmine turned around ''Since always, I just..Had to find myself a little bit. Get out of that shell''

She walked to the kitchen table to eat her cereal, Lindy looked at her with her mouth wide open. This could be fun.

''Okay girls, see you at noon!'' ''Bye mom!'' Lindy and Jasmine left to go to school. ''So Jasmine, new look?'' She looked at her slightly older sister ''Yes, it was time wasn't it?''

Lindy looked surprised at my answer, usually I would be a little scared, but not today. She was done with being scared, she was done with the old Jasmine.

''Let's go, or the bus will leave without us.'' Jasmine smiled and they left to catch the bus just in time. Jasmine checker her phone for messages and saw that she got a text.

She opened it and smiled, Logan was absolutely the cutest.

_Hi Jazzy,_

_just wanted to let you know that I look forward to tonight._

_See you at school :)_

_xx Logan._

That's the sweetest thing ever. She smiled and sent him something back.

_Hi Logan,_

_I'm also looking forward to our date :)_

_See you soon._

_ps. I think you're going to be surprised when you see me ;)_

_xoxo Jasmine._

Jasmine sent the text with a smirk, he was going to be surprised, in a good way. She hoped.

The bus stopped and she left the bus with Lindy.

She opened the door of the school and instead of being shy and walking behind Lindy, she walked in front of her, rocking her look.

All the attention was focused on Jasmine, she heard someone whisper ''Who is that?'' ''Dang, she's hot'' ''Exactly!''

Jasmine smirked, she kinda liked it. But what she liked even more, was seeing Logan waiting for her at her locker.

She walked to her locker, Logan was standing in front of her with his back turned to her. ''Hi Logan'' ''What did the last text mean cause-'' Logan turned around and stopped talking.

He was stunned of what he saw, what happened to Jasmine? Not that it's a bad thing though.

''What happened to you?'' The tall blonde guy smiled. ''Just came out of my shell, I decided to live a little'' She smirked. ''So, you we're waiting for me?''

Logan blushed a little, almost unnoticeable but Jasmine noticed everything about the guy. ''Yeah, I thought we could walk to class together.'' Jasmine smiled, sh was adorable.

How did she deserve him?

''That seems like a great idea,just let me get my books'' She opened her locker and got her chemistry books, since it would be her first subject of the day.

''I'm ready to go'' Jasmine closed her locker and looked at Logan.

''Then let's go'' They walked to chemistry together and Logan took Jasmine's hand silently.

Jasmine blushed but didn't let go, she could get used to holding his hand and walking to class with him.

She saw Lindy in the corner of her eye, green of jealousy. Jasmine felt a little bit bad, but she smiled it away.

Logan spoke up. ''You know when we made that spray?'' ''Yeah, how can I forget'' The dark-haired girl giggled. ''I meant chemistry in both ways, I really like you Jazzy''

The girl smirked at the use of the nickname ''I really like you to Logan, I think I always have'' they both smiled and got a little closer.

''Jasmine?'' ''Yes?'' ''Can I kiss you?'' Her heart started bounding really hard and she was scared it would jump out, until Jasmine reminded herself.

She wanted this, why be scared?

''Please do'' She smiled and the blonde guy got closer and closer and his lips touched hers. Feeling soft and amazing.

It felt meant to be, and a million butterflies were flying through her stomach. He pulled away. ''I could get used to this'' The girl smiled and the blonde replied ''Yeah, I could too''

The bell rang and the couple made their way to chemistry, where instead of pulling her hair, he admired it. Not only her hair, everything.

Cause he liked everything, and he was so proud of her. She finally was able to be herself and got out of the shadow of her sister.

It made him like her even more.

It might even be love.


End file.
